1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the packaging industry. In more specific aspects, the invention relates to packaging and methods for forming packaging that have reclosable sealers associated with the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer products are typically packaged in end product packaging that traditionally has not allowed for repeated openings and closings of the packaging. Once the packaging is opened, the seal is broken and cannot be resealed even remotely as well as when originally obtained. Clips or bands generally have been required to reseal the packaging to maintain the freshness of the product contents within the packaging.
Being able to reseal the contents within the packaging is important for several other reasons besides for maintaining the freshness of the product contents contained within such packaging. Having a good seal on the packaging prevents the contents from spilling out; keeps environmental hazards, such as insects and moisture, from getting in the product; and protects the environment from the contents within the packaging. Besides being able to reseal packaging, other properties such as the ease of access to the materials within the packaging and tamper evidence to recognize or prevent the likelihood of tampering with the contents within the packaging can also be important.
An example of one such reclosable bag can found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,325,541 and 6,148,100, both titled “Resealable Closure for a Bag” by Thrall et al. These bags have a resealable closure, or tab, that allows for pouring of the contents from a spout or pour opening formed at the corner of the bag by the resealable closure. The pour opening only allows a portion of the bag top to be opened, which can make it difficult to gain full access to the contents of the bag, such as for scooping purposes.
Tabs have been used to provide easier opening of bags, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,572 titled “Easy Open Industrial Bag” by Schneck. Schneck describes the use of bags provided with a tab to enable users to open industrial bags more easily. Industrial bags are typically constructed with multiply walls, which make them very difficult to open without either cutting them or undoing stitching on sewn closed bags. Although the tab can allow for some easy opening of the industrial bags, due to apertures associated with originally the bags the tabs do not provide a manner in which to reclose the bags so that an adequate seal is maintained to retain the products securely within the bags.
Tampering with consumer goods has also become a problem throughout the years. Packaging producers have been developing better mechanisms to enable consumers to determine if the product within the packaging may have been subjected to some form of tampering or unwanted opening prior to customer purchase. Examples of bags with a tamper evident feature can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,999 by Catchman titled “Tamper-Evident Reclosable Bag” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,770 by Catchman titled “Reclosable Bags Having A Tamper-Evident Retaining Member Extending Through A Slider.” These patents describe many types of devices that can be installed along with a zipper track for zippered bags to determine if tampering has occurred. Examples include a removable cardboard, paper, or plastic member covering or adjacent to a zipper slider in the closed position and then attached to the bag in some way. If the zipper is moved, the removable member will show signs of tampering. Applicants have recognized that the tamper-evident features in the Catchman patents require the use of some additional element that has to be damaged in order to show signs of tampering.